ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Anjilly Ka
Anjilly Ka is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division. She is written by Anjilly, who admits that she is the most self-insert-ish of her agents. Agent Profile Appearance Anjilly has nondescript brown eyes and brown hair, the latter of which is usually tied back in a ponytail. She tends to wear lots of black or earth tones. Personality Anjilly is an easy-going, polite, kindhearted individual. She doesn't always think things through and is terrible at giving directions, but her intentions are well-meant. She also tends to get snappish when stressed. Anjilly often attempts to act as peacemaker between her partner, Brenden, and her friend, Singsong Jacobs. These attempts almost always fail miserably, as the twosome love to hate each other far too much to change their ways. Anjilly is also an enthusiast of My Little Ponies, despite their Sueish qualities and coloring. When asked about her hobby, she tends to go bright red and mumble something about how the plastic equines have their good points. Agent History Pre-PPC Life Before joining the PPC, Anjilly was a normal student at a not-so-normal school in the Real World. Here is her account of her joining the PPC, as given to Agent William Archer during the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion: :I came to the PPC from the Real World... when I fell through a plothole created by my school's screwed-up administration when they decided to play God with the days of the week again and made Thursday have a Tuesday class schedule, there was an extra chapel talk, a different schedule when it comes to buffet meals versus seated meals, and, quite randomly, no class on Saturday. All in all, a recipe for disaster. PPC Life Upon joining the PPC, Anjilly was partnered with explosives-enthusiast Brenden Sanderson. The two get along quite well together, despite the fact that Brenden tends to blow things up at every opportunity and Anjilly often nearly kills him in attempts to keep him under control. None of their mission logs have been released. In early March 2008, HST, and about a year into their partnership, Brenden and Anjilly recruited Joyce Odelia Reesin, a Fullmetal Alchemist Mary Sue from a fic with surprisingly good grammar. Joyce became the partner of Singsong Jacobs. Due to their friendship with Joyce and Singsong, Brenden and Anjilly are often mentioned in their mission logs. By roughly 2011, Anjilly had left the PPC and worked at the Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction University as Miss Ka. Appearances Home: Anjilly's LiveJournal Partnered with Brendan * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Part 6 - "The Search for Sabbat" (RP) * "Stuck in Medical," with Joyce Odelia Reesin and Singsong Jacobs (DF - FMA), and cameos from William Archer and Sabbat (DF) * "Not Quite an Angel" (Fullmetal Alchemist), Agents Joyce Odelia Reesin and Singsong Jacobs (DF - FMA) * "When Good Walks Go Bad," with Joyce Odelia Reesin and Singsong Jacobs (DF - FMA), and cameos from JF and Library (DF) Post-PPC *"Official Fanfiction University of Avatar: The Last Airbender" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues